1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for generating video content by using media content such as an image or a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user edits a video (e.g., creates a highlight video) by using an image and/or other video stored in a memory, an electronic device may obtain information on an image by post processing the image. For example, after obtaining image related property information by decoding a JPEG image with YUV, an electronic device may generate an edit image based on the obtained property information. Additionally, the electronic device may generate an edit image by selecting an arbitrary section from a playback section of a video or extracting only an iframe in the video.
Similarly, when a conventional electronic device is used to generate a highlight video from an original video, an analysis on original video data is required in order to determine a section of the original video to be used for the highlight video. That is, in the existing methodology, the electronic device performs post processing on original video data, which increases the time and resources required for generating a highlight video.